Welcome to the Wonderful World of Wonderland
by JasmineNightheart
Summary: New cards, new duelists, but mix with love and a darkness. A new and upcoming duelist is trying to steal Yusie's tittle, and she has a deck never seen before. Who is she and does she have something to do with the Signer's losing the marks and dragons?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello, I am JasmineNightheart and welcome to this story, please enjoy yourself and remember…playing card games on motorcycles is bad.**

"For my next move, I'll place my Wonderland's Demented Hatter on the field, and then by sacrificing two of my eighteen Too Late Tokens that are placed on my Welcome to Wonderland Field Spell; I can make him become Wonderland's Hatter of the Dark Descent. I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down."

"Heh, that card is no match for my Gravekeeper's. Watch and learn pinky, see by releasing Gravekeeper's Spy from the field I can special summon Gravekeeper's Visionary. Now I may not be any mathematician but Wonderlands Hatter of the Dark Decent only has sixteen hundred points, while my Gravekeeper's Priestess increases each of my Gravekeeper's attack by two hundred, making Gravekeeper Visionary's attack two-thousand two hundred. Now, Gravekeeper Visionary, attack her Hatter of the Dark Decent." The kid named Craven smirked.

"Not so fast, I activate my facedown trap, Never Ending Tea Party!"

"Care to share its effects?"

"Absolutely, see when this is activated I can discard one card from my hand to make sure you attend this party. But your monster is now unable to attack for the rest of the game."

Drawing one card, the pink haired girl, only known as Alice, a girl that had a smile like a snake painted on the porcelain mask that she wore, responded in a childish way. "Oh what a wonderful, beautiful, Frabjous Day, I will play the spell Through the Looking Glass. Now a pretty little girl can come out to play, come on out Wonderlands Alice Liddell! Think of her as the opposite of Alice Kingsley. Now that she's out, Wonderlands Mad Hatter will come out to say hi. After all this excitement I'll send Wonderlands Hatter of the Dark Descent to the graveyard along with Wonderlands Mad Hatter to summon the Red Queen."

"You're boring me."

"How rude, don't interrupt. As I was saying, now that Alice is here and so is The Red Queen, the trial can begin. I play the trap card Unfair Trial. This card let's me flip a coin, if heads I get three thousand of your life points. If tails… you lose automatically. Either way I am guaranteed a win!"

"Wha…what! Where did you get those cards! There is no record of them ever!"

"These cards were kept a secret for only my family's use. These are the original, and final print, there is no other copies other than the ones in my deck.

"**You hear that crowd! The newbie duelist, **

**Alice has got the world class duelist Craven Phoenix backed into a corner,**

** with some extra rare cards!"**

The holograms of Alice and the red queen seemed to be arguing for a moment or two before the Red queen threw at coin into the air. The coin, now against the ground, was picked up by Alice, shown to the queen, then faced Craven with a evil look.

"So sad, too bad, I win!" Pinky says while falling down onto her back, laughing hysterically. she then turns to the camera pointing her way, blows a kiss, and says, "I'm coming your way Yusei! Expect many, many, many kisses!"

* * *

"And that Yusei is what you're up against in this coming duel." Says Mina

"Why ya showing him, this girl isn't more than some fan."

"I don't think so, Mr. Atlas. Didn't you see how she dueled? Shouldn't Yusei be worried for his title?"

"Nah, Yusei can handle anything." What they didn't know was that someone is watching them and laughing.

"Oh my, Alice, Alice, good luck with tomorrow. But for now, I must capture a dragon."

* * *

"See you later Patty!" I say while leaving my friends house.

"Wait Luna, don't you think you should get someone to drive you?

"Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then!"

* * *

(Awhile later)

"I wish I had have had someone drive me…It's so dark out."

"The dark isn't something to be scared of, not if you worship it." Someone says stepping out from the shadows. He seemed to be slightly taller than Yusei, but more muscular though and more tan. His hair seemed to mimic cat years though. He wore a thing long sleeved black shirt, with an open collard, white button shirt up T-shirt that was opened, dark green, baggy jeans and a pair of black cowboy boots.

"Now there, little darlin' give that mighty rare dragon card of yours and no 'body gotta get hurt." I say to her.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I'm just another duelist. One duelist that wants your Ancient Fairy Dragon, and I'm prepared in case you say no. 'Cause if you say no, your little brother is gunna get it, see I have some hungry friends and Leo would make a nice little snack for them. So anyhow time for you to battle me, darling." I say pulling out my duel disk. "Now, now, come on and duel me."

"Bu-but," I notice how she hesitates, and for a moment I get worried_. _ "I guess I have no choice."

"Good choice, you can go first."

"All right, I play Sunlight Unicorn in defense mode. And her special ability let's me look at the top card of my deck, if it's an equip card, I can add it to my hand." She picks the top card up. "And I just got the equip card Horn of the Unicorn."

"Good job, my turn. First I activate my field spell, Zombie World. Next I place two face downs then activate the spell card Call of the Mummy, if I have no cards on the field I can special summon one zombie monster from my hand to the field, so come on out Patrician of Darkness. Then I summon Marionette Mite, but don't get to acquainted because by sending this card to the graveyard I can take control of one of you monsters, so I'll take your pretty little horse there. Next I'll have it attack you directly, causing you a whopping eighteen-hundred points of direct damage."

"Aww!

"But if you think I'm done you got another thing coming, 'cause I'll use my other monster to cause two thousand points."

"But…but that leaves me with only two hundred points!"

"Not quiet, because one of my face downs was a special card. It's called, Soul In Need of Guidance. This allows me to bring a card called Inexperienced Reaper to the field in order to guide your monsters to the graveyard. Now this card may have three thousand points, but it cannot attack the turn it is summoned. But your still going to lose, see if in the turn any of your monsters are destroyed by battle, the comeback as spirit tokens on my side of the field with an attack of two-hundred."

"Sunlight Unicorn!"

"Now attack, Spirit Token Sunlight Unicorn!" And her counter goes to zero.

"My…my dragon…"

"Is mine now," The card shoots out of her deck and into my hand. But the next part of the ritual starts. "Now as the dark of night consumes the Fairy of light, show her the truth of pain and dark, transcend, Ancient Fairy Zombie Dragon!" I feel the power, the dark corrupting the card.

"No! What are you doing to h…agh!" The old owner of this card says, she to, starts to feel the pain, as her mark is taken from her and moved to me… Great, I can finally stop with this phony accent. "Now time to get home." I say while pushing a button on a watch I had hidden, next thing I know my duel runner comes rushing toward me. I look over my shoulder, at the girl who is now slumped down on the ground. _'Damn conscious,'_ I pick her up and put her on my Duel Runner. I then drive her to Yusei Fudo's house…


	2. Chapter 2

**I am stealing an idea from Marth the Lodestar which is to give the story a opening theme song so this is the opening theme song.**

**Shissou LAST ALLIANCE (** you'll wanna look for the English version)

_Disgusting._

_Corrupt._

_Worthless._

'_No, no, people mater, I matter. People are not disgusting, they have purpose.'_

A regular chant I have to say to myself otherwise I'm afraid of what I might do to them all.

'_If they scare you destroy them, fear is the motivation to evolve.'_ An inner voice says to me.

'_People matter, I matter. People are not disgusting.'_

'_What you're afraid of is that they will hurt you again isn't it? Then you must hurt them first or else you can't survive. Then you would be completely useless to me.'_

'_People matter, I matter…"_

"Mr. Anderson? It is time that you are re-evaluated for your next semester." Some random Silfer Red Teacher says to me.

"Ye…yes Mr. Yamm...Yammamoto."

"Pum-pum-pumpkin, I always get what I want so just give it to me! Pum-pum-pumpkin, because I'm a beauty-beautiful pretty lady! But I have a secret , yes I do! Pum-pum-pumpkin." I sing as I walk down the street, not caring that people were staring at me. I mean, sure I may look a little weird…Okay a lot of weirdness going on. A porcelain mask with a thin red stretched smile, where the eyes would be, only dark pointed oval-ish shapes.

Then there is also the factor with my hair. Sure it may be down past my butt…oh yeah, and it's pink! But my outfit, which I think is fabulous. I am wearing black leather short-shorts, which believe it or not, are actually pretty friggin comfy for me. Next we have the black leather corset with little silver bolts that look like they hold everything together. Oh not to mention the black fishnets that went up to the shorts, around my calf though they were solid though. And next, a girl's best friend, shoes!

These little babies would be nearly impossible for anyone else to walk in, they are high heels with a diameter less than half an inch. But they are also kinda boots too; they reach halfway up my mid-calf, last of all, for the piece de' résistance, my Obelisk Blue sleeveless jacket with white lining and stitching. But none of that mattered. Because all that really mattered to me was that I had the silver Pegasus pendant he gave me, with a motto.

'_Without illusions, there can be no dreams for the future.'_

I never really knew what he meant then, but I think I do now. Ever since I've heard about Yusei's joining in big top tournaments I have understood. Yusei dueled and changed the way people think of the satellite. He dueled for the future to change. He created the illusion of a lowly warrior, never backing down, never quitting, and eventually he became a star!

His illusion made the dream for many inhabitants of the Satellite to dream, a dream of hope, a dream to accomplish something of themselves.

And that's why I have to beat him.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

_Go the sound of my heels as I pick up the pace._

I will beat him

_Click _

_Click_

_Click_

I will take his place as the shimmering light of hope…but a girl with no purpose…A girl with no purpose, I can't steal his…can I. No…no…no…I'm having another panic attack. Slow the mind…

"AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" _I start screaming, falling to my knees. Even in the open everything seems to closing up around, darkness surrounding my vision. _

I feel things, experiences things, every sensation. Sometimes I think it's the pain my monsters have felt in e very duel I have ever fought in.

_A screaming in my head, a terrible inhumane scream,, terror, pain, or simply blood lust. I can't tell, all sense of control is gone._

"I'M DIEING," I scream out, no one tries to help me.

_It's too hot, way too hot, I can't breathe, I'm dying, I'm dying. I don't want to die. It's so dark someone help me please!?_ I'm trapped within my own mind. _'Think about who saved you. Think of Seta.' _

(flash back)

"So then, you know the rules of this duel?" I say to the little Richie rich boy here.

"I understand them perfectly. If you win, I give you four hundred dollars. If I win, which I will, I get you as my slave, all of your rarest cards, and all money you have."

"Sounds, fair, so let's duel!" I say pulling out my rabbit looking duel disk while fastening my porcelain mask. "I'm feeling generous so you can go first, your going to need every advantage you got."

"Alright, then for my first move I play Forever Fiend! Then set two face downs."

Weird looking card, it looks like a pot bellied, purple, demon thing.

**Forever Fiend**

**Atk: 1900 Def: 0**

**Ab: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is summoned you can decrease its attack points up to nineteen hundred. If you do, your opponent takes nineteen hundred points of direct battle damage. At the end of the battle phase change this card to defense position.**

** "**Next I activate my Forever Fiend's special ability! Now, by getting rid of all his attack points, you get you lose the same number of life points! So get ready to lose!" This kid, I think his name Jarren, says looking like he's already won.

**Alice: 2100**

**Jarren: 4000**

"Such a kid, a feather being plucked from a hen doesn't mean the hen is going to give away all of its feathers."

"What…?"

"Never mind, let's just move on, for my first move I activate the field spell Through the Looking Glass!"

**Through the Looking Glass, once this card is activated, place five Too Late Counters on it. This card is destroyed after the special or normal summoning of Welcome to Wonderland-Alice. Once this card is destroyed replace it with the field spell Welcome to Wonderland. Move all Too Late counters onto Welcome to Wonderland. **

Suddenly, my opponent and I are surrounded on all sides by a crystalline looking area that seemed to go on forever. "Now because of this I can summon one Welcome to Wonderland-Alice!"

**Welcome to Wonderland-Alice: **

**Atk: 1800 Def: 1800**

**When this is summoned you can remove from play all other monsters on the field that don't have Welcome to Wonderland in their name, on the field. Add one Endless Sea of Tears to your hand and place Seven Too Late Counters on Through the Looking Glass.**

A card from my deck is shot into my hand. "And as my field spell states, since Alice was special summoned by that effect, I can now get the field spell I need to win. I play my new field spell and to you I say, Welcome to Wonderland!" A new area appears. Jungles, oceans, fields, flowers, castles, it's amazing. "Virtual worlds come to life… I wish my grandfather could see…"

"Stop wasting my time and duel."

"Fine, fine, fine, I didn't know you wanted to lose so badly."

You're the one who's going to lose!"

"Best come back you got? L.A.M,E." I say in a sing song voice. "Anyway, first I'll activate the spell card Down the Rabbit Hole! This card banishes one card from my deck!" The dueling animation shows as a hole sprouts in the ground and sucks a card from my deck down into it.

"Next I activate Unfair Punishment! Since you were mean to me and left me with little no life points, this card will be very unfair to and perfectly fair to me! See when I activate this card, you will be punished by giving me 2,000 of your life points!

**Alice: 4100**

**Jarren: 2000**

"Bu-but that's not fair, that card is way over powered! That card can't be legal!**"**

"Oh I assure you, all of my cards are legal, they haven't had a chance to be banned because no other copies exist." The kid looks terrified. "And if you think that's bad you're going to be petrified when you see my other cards! And guess what…I will get to take out your life points with an attack from my Alice."

"N-no you won't because of my Forever Fiend!"

"You must be a total newb, your Fiend lost all of its attack remember?" Looks as if the kid's gunna piss himself. "Now Welcome to Wonderland- Alice, attack his monster!" Alice, the little blond girl who looked so harmless before now grew a devilish smile and lunged at the monster holding a small kitchen knife.

**Alice: 4100**

**Jarren: 200**

"Hmmm…your fiend didn't die?"

"It happens because of his ability."

"I end my turn." The kid's trembling.

"Umm…I'll switch my Forever Fiend into defense position, then summon Forever Famished in defense mode! The ground begins to open up as a man crawls out looking like he hasn't been fed in years.

**Forever Famished**

**Zombie/Effect**

**Atk: 100 Def: 1000**

**Ab: This card cannot be destroyed during battle. If this card is in face up defense position you can have it lose all of its defense points to gain defense points.**

"I'll then activate it's ability, gaining 1000 life points. But that's not all, I'll activate my equip card, Forever Feast. This card lets me reuse any 'Forever' monsters effect while replenishing their attack and defense each time I use it, so since I equip it to my Forever Famished, each turn I'll get my life points back! But yet again I'm not done because of the other face down. See this card can only be activated if I have two or more 'Forever'' monsters on the field. Then if I destroy one of them I can special summon one level 7 or lower forever monster from my deck. So I'll summon Forever Immortal!

**Forever Immortal**

**Level: 7**

**Type: Fiend/Effect**

**Atk: 2500 Def: 3000**

**Ab: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card cannot on the first turn it is summoned or special summoned this card can attack your opponent directly once per turn as long as you tribute one 'Forever' monster.**

"Unfortunately I can't attack you yet, but look who's winning now!"

"Hehehehe,"

"What!"

"You can't win, in fact you just guaranteed my win. I draw!"

'_Hmmm, I have in my hand…Hookah Smoking Caterpillar… perfect card.'_

"My move, I tribute summon Welcome to Wonderland- Hookah Smoking Caterpillar.

**Welcome to Wonderland- Hookan Smoking Catapillar (2x)  
-Level 5**

**Type: Insect  
Atk: 2100 Def: 1000  
Ab: Activate only when your opponet selects a monster on your side of the field as an attack target. Special summon this card then select two card from your deck, Mushroom of the Elders, Mushroom of the Youngsters. Your opponet selects one, depeneding on what it is the stats of the attaking monster change. Once per turn, you can place one Smoke Token on the field with their attack depending on the number of Welcome to Wonderland monsters in your graveyard. Place 12 Too Late Tokens on Welcome To Wonderland**

See when this card is summoned I get two cards from my deck you choose one of the two. Depending on the card the effect applies." Two mushrooms appear on the field. "Now choose, left mushroom or the right mushroom." I say looking at him calmly.

"I chose the left mushroom!" He says hurriedly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you shouldn't have picked that one. See that is the mushroom of the Elders. When you take that one you destroy all monsters on your field except one. And I already know which one you're saving, but you really shouldn't because he loses 500 attack. Because of the spell card you chose. But you wanna know something else. I still got two more spells for you. Eat me and Drink Me! See when I activate these cards one of my monsters gains 5,000 attack and your monsters loose all attack and defense! So get ready for my attack!"

"Hookah Smoking Caterpillar, use smoke bomb barrage and wipe out his life points!" I scream.

"NOOOO!" The kid screams

"Hehehehe, you made a deal with Alice, now pay her or else."

"But…but…I-I can't! I'm not really rich!" He says tears in his eyes.

"You made a deal." I say while taking off my masking, my face taking on a dark look. "If you can't pay fully now, you pay in as ,uch as you can so give me all of your money!"

"How about double or nothing?" I turn to see a girl. She has sort brown hair, and looks like…no way, joy of joys.

"You must be the infamous Seta Kaiba. Pleasure to meet you and I'll except your challenge. But first, I would like to collect my reward from this idiot." As I start walking toward him the girl grasps my shoulder.

"I meant a duel to clear him of his debt if I win, and double the money you'd get from him if you beat me."

"Well, Miss Kaiba, there is but one thing for me to say. Welcome. To. Wonderland!"


End file.
